cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaszuby
category:Kaszuby = Nation Information = Kaszuby is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 502 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kaszuby work diligently to produce Fish and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Kaszuby has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kaszuby allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Kaszuby believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kaszuby will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. = History = IRL Discovery of CN Fark.com. That is all. Founding of Kaszuby Zblewski has been the ruler of Kaszuby since it's inception on January 18th, 2007. In the nation's weak and small condition, it was formally agreed that Kaszuby would seek membership of an alliance. 1 day after the inception of Kaszuby, Zblewski placed Kaszuby in the Mostly Harmless Alliance. However, almost overnight, it was seen that the MHA was not up to par with needs of Kaszuby. Therefore, Kaszuby was independent for a little longer. Upon consulting with a friend, Mipit, Kaszuby was then placed under membership of the Random Insanity Alliance on January 21st, 2007. Young Spirit Zblewski quickly got swept up in the politics of the RIA, being under the wings of several RIA members, including Crazyisraelie and ZPO4O, and befriending a few others, including Kaiser, zombie2000, and a select few others. Within the first month of his membership, Zblewski ran in his first election for the Co-Leader position. He gained five out of 38 votes. He also joined the military on the 24th of February, and soon gaining power as the leader of the 6th bRIgade. As the months progressed, he continued on his campaigns for cabinet, unsuccessful each time. By early March, zblewski had earned mutual respect from a fair amount from the alliance, and made many friends within. Great War III Late March 23rd, 2007, the RIA declared war on the Maroon Defence Coalition. Before the declaration, there was an alliance-wide vote as to joining the war or not. There was thourough debate as to what the RIA would do, and Zblewski made it known to the alliance that he was not in any interest to let the whole alliance go to war. He stated that the war was not worth the casualties, and was the last person to vote yes on the war. To this day, Zblewski states that he was and still is the biggest opponent of the RIA-MDC War. However, even though he opposed the war, Zblewski volunteered his troops to defend the RIA, and Kaszuby was one of the first nations to attack. Kaszuby had some success around the beginning of the war, forcing 2 nations into anarchy. However, his fate was to change. MDC quickly sent two nations to attack Kaszuby, and within 48 hours was thoroughly incapable of defence. Around this time, Zblewski took a meditation leave, a now famous trademark of Zblewski, and only returned just before peace was achieved. Rebuilding and Post-War Gains The rebuilding process of Kaszuby was slow. Zblewski did not run for cabinet in March so he could focus on completing the repairs and get things done right. He later resumed to regular duties to the RIA. When the new headquarters of the RIA were made, Zblewski became almost impossible to pry from activity. Although his popularity (fame and infamy) rose during this time, it was slow on the Cabinet campaign front. Around this time, his political activity made it possible to align with other members of the alliance. Thus, he started the RI Progressive Conservative Party (RIAPC). This party was actually meant to be a socially liberal, economically conservative group. The RIAPC had several people, and throughout the time of it's existence, contained zblewski himself, along with zombie2000, Ananegg and Wethepeople (C-zom). Moth and Kaiser were satellite adherents. This would push Zblewski into the political stratosphere that was the RIA cabinet. Political Success Zblewski finally won his first cabinet position unnopposed on May 28th, 2007, when the polls closed on the Minister of Propaganda spot. He created his first Public Announcement on CN by announcing the cabinet and declaring the 1,000,000th strength point anniversary of the RIA. Zblewski loved his job, and glided to another unopposed cabinet term a month later. Absences and Decline of Cabinet Service Zblewski had "Real Life" time off at a camp for 2 weeks, and left Chaos_Poet as his Second In Command. He returned to find out about a new trial of Tech Raiding (Which is a small but full time program now), and opposed, too little, too late. He finished up his term as well as he could, and after finding out that his position of Minister of Propaganda was being scrapped, Zblewski ran as War Advisor. It was a dirty race on Zblewski's part (which he later apologized for), but managed to clinch the race. During the time as War Advisor, Zblewski was noticeably scarce in activity that month. This was due to the tour of Central-Eastern North America Zblewski was on at the time. Through this, Zblewski lost popularity. He knew this nearing the election of the next term, and retired as War Advisor to his Second-In-Command, friend, and War Advisor-Elect, Zombie2000. This was the last time Zblewski won a spot on Cabinet. Semi-Retirement to Otaku Revolution Kaszuby was the strongest it had ever been at the time, but Zblewski was politically tarnished at the RIA. Ananegg, a close personal friend of Zblewski, had gone over to the Mushroom Kingdom, but wanted to start a new project called Otaku Revolution. Ananegg took the role of Emperor Regnant, while Zblewski joined the project part-time as Prince and first in line to the throne. Zblewski had set up a headquarters and drawn up a constitution while Ananegg handled Foreign and Public Affairs, by drawing up a Protectorate agreement with the RIA and declaring themselves on the Open World Forums. The latter two proved deadly. \m/, which was nearing the Unjust War, found the OR as an attackable target, and launched attacks on OR members. Although the attacks backfired on \m/, and Kaszuby actually GAINED strength from the attacks, there was no question this would not last. The OR tried to use the RIA protection, but somehow, the protectorate deal faltered, and the OR was defenceless. The OR was dissolved and Zblewski and Ananegg joined the Mushroom Kingdom. Exile Zblewski spent less than a month at MK. Although Kaszuby never fought in the Unjust War, the nation was registered and ready to go. Zblewski, even through the mistakes that the RIA made, missed home. He left MK and returned to the RIA. Return, Full Retirement, and Today Zblewski ran one final time for Head of Foreign Affairs soon after returning to the RIA, and lost. He then announced his retirement from politics. Zblewski is now the second-in-command for the Head of Foreign Affairs, and is an audio RIporter for the RIA News Room, along with doing private political analysis in his spare time. Zblewski still holds warm relationships with many friends he made since joining the RIA. With the revelation of a new constitutional system, Zblewski announced his campaign for Triumvir, and 2 cabinet positions. However, in lieu of a mass-member migration from the RIA, the December 2007 Elections were ruled by a transitional government to be null. Zblewski did run for triumvir and Head of Foreign Affairs, but lost. He soon re-retired. Future Plans Zblewski, along with several co-contributors, plan on creating a new alliance by the name of Entite by 2009. =Full Resume= *Former Prince of Otaku Revolution *Current RIA News Room Member *Former Interim Head of Internal Affairs, November-December 2007 *Former War Advisor, August 2007 *Former Minister of Propaganda, June and July 2007 *Militia Rank CommandRIr-In-Chief (Ret'd) *Former Leader of the RIA 2nd bRIgade, June 2007 *Former Leader of the RIA 6nd bRIgade, March-May 2007 *Assistant War Advisor, January 2008 *Former Second-In-Command to the Head of Foreign Affairs, December 2007 *Former Second-In-Command to the Head of Military Operations, December 2007-February 2008 *Retired Ambassador to WTF, AA, NoV, TIF and MCXA *Recipient of the RIA Benefactor Award *Recipient of the RIA GWIII Medal of Honour *Recipient of the RIA GWIII Medal *Recipient of the Otaku Revolution Crisis Medal of Honour *Recipient of the MK GWIV Vet's Medal *Recipient of the RIA GWIV Medal = Elections Results = For full election results, please see Results for Zblewski in Elections RIA Elections Co-Leader, February 24, 2007 Placed 4th in a field of 5 13.16%. March 24, 2007 Did Not Run. Co-Leader, April 25, 2007 Placed 3rd in a field of 4 16.67%. Minister of Propaganda, May 25th, 2007 Acclaimed victory. Minister of Propaganda, June 24th, 2007 Incumbent, acclaimed victory. War Advisor, July 25th, 2007 Won in a field of 3 51.28%. Captain Planet, August 24th, 2007 Placed 3rd in a field of 3 19.44%. Head of Foreign Affairs, September 25th, 2007 Placed 2nd in a field of 2 20.45%. November 25, 2007 Zblewski ran for Triumvir, HoFA, and HoR. All election results nulled due to the first RIsplosion. The By-Elections were held on December 2nd. Triumvirate, December 2nd 2007 Placed 5th in a field of 5 14.70%. The first three candidates won a spot. Head of Foreign Affairs, December 24th, 2007 Placed 2nd in a field of 2 26.67%.